Mr Resetti's Pokemon Meltdown
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: Mr. Resetti chats with Arceus over a nice hot cup of coffee at The Roost as the grumpy mole explains how he's not used to the Pokemon popping up all over the Animal Crossing village.


Mr. Resetti sighed as he was sitting inside The Roost, having a drink of coffee as he noticed all the Pokemon being present within the coffee shop. He sighed, facing Brewster. "Don't you feel exhausted about all these non Animal Crossing folk being here?"

"...Not at all." Brewster stated as he adjusted his glasses, going back to making more coffee for the Pokemon patiently awaiting their coffee.

Arceus popped into the Roost as all the Pokemon turned their attention to him, taking the moment to bow to him as the Pokemon God nodded his head. He then stood next to Mr. Resetti, since he could easily handle standing on all four of his legs. Mr. Resetti scowled as he just shook his head, the old mole wanting nothing to do with anyone at the moment as he was trying to enjoy his coffee in peace.

"Something troubling you, Sunny?" Arceus said as he tilted his head.

"Yeah, you and all these Pokemon!" Mr. Resetti snapped as he clenched his fists. "I would be giving you all the old Resetti treatment... if it wasn't for the bullshit that happened to me earlier..."

 _It was a nice normal afternoon in the Animal Crossing village of Edisaes, with it being in the ever so popular Seaside Hil as Dry Bowser and Toadette were both racing around the race course on Wiggler ATVs, with Petey Piranha flying high in the sky by flapping his big green leaves in a majestic manner. Mr. Resetti popped out of the ground by The Roost as he was nearly run over by Dry Bowser, which caused him to rage as he followed the racing duo through tunneling. Eventually he emerged in front of Dry Bowser, causing the skeletal reptile to go flying right off his Wiggler themed ATV._

 _"Agh!" Dry Bowser cursed as he was broken into several bones, bouncing his skull as he turned around and glared at Mr. Resetti. "Sonny! Are you kidding me, man!? What the hell was that for? Are you blind, you crazy old mole?"_

 _"Just the right amount of insane! That was for almost making me roadkill, you inconsiderate lizard!" Mr. Resetti snapped as he then turned around to see Toadette farting on her ATV, chucking his pick axe at her, knocking the flatulent mushroom girl off the Wiggler based vehicle. "And you! Don't think you're off the hook just because you're cute!"_

 _"Ouchies!" Toadette yelped in pain as she had Mr. Resetti's axe stuck to her pink mushroom cap, pulling it off as she winced in pain, tears forming in her eyes as she turned to the angry mole. "Why... would you do that to me? I didn't think you'd be so rude... I thought we were friends?"_

 _"Friends? Pah! Buddies wouldn't deliberately be doing what you two are doing!" Mr. Resetti exclaimed as he then glanced up to see Petey flapping above him, pulling another axe from his yellow helmet as he chucked it right at the mutated piranha plant, hitting him. "And on that note of complaining, hey you up there, bird brain! You think you own the skies!"_

 _Petey screamed as he flailed his leaves, falling on top of Mr. Resetti and flattening him. Dry Bowser smirked as he was collecting his bones and putting himself back together, with Toadette rubbing her injured mushroom cap while continuing to sniffle, with Petey slowly getting up and glancing back to see a squashed Mr. Resetti slowly groaning in pain, shrugging in response._

"...and lord knows how much I had to pay to fix my back," Mr. Resetti groaned as he placed his right hand on his yellow helmet, sighing in disappointment. "It's not been a good week for me. What happened today just soured me beyond all belief."

Arceus nodded his head as he somehow managed to sip his cip of coffee despite not really having a mouth to open. "Sounds like you could go for a vacation. Perhaps you want to relax with me on the clouds?"

"Pfft, and do what, watch paint dry? No thank you." Mr. Resetti grumbled as he slammed his left fist on the brown counter. "I got kids to scream at, resetters to stop! I'm a busy guy, you know!" He then fell on his back, screaming in pain as he felt painful twitches in his body.


End file.
